minecraft: dimensions collide
by aonly9470
Summary: I am giving away this premise, I can't write fanfics, so review to request if you want the premise
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the crash

_In a mysterious white plane_

"Wow, this is the first time you've ever let me up here notch, what the heck is this about?" "Herobrine, we need to address the issue of the dimension on a collision course with ours." Notch exclaimed solemnly. "It's gotten closer, but how?"Herobrine asked in fear. "This game of Minecraft in their world is too similar to our dimension and is getting ever closer" "so our dimensions will collide? Can't you do anything?" asked Herobrine. "There is only one thing I can do, but I need you to find someone in that dimension with enough potential to save our worlds." Notch ordered. "Well neither of us wants to die so I'll get right on that. " Herobrine replied before disappearing.

_A random house on earth_

'Saturday, great time to see if there's anything more out on kingdom hearts 3 and destiny' Aaron thought as he got out of bed and on to the computer. 'Perfect, a kid with a good amount of will and interest that notch could successfully mould the world collision in to help him out. What, I'm almost visible, gotta get out now before it happens.' thought Herobrine as he left the dimension. "Hey Aaron when do you think the next big Minecraft update will come out? " Asked Aaron's brother "I don't know but…

A grassy plain near sunset

"Ugh, my head, where am I?" Aaron asked as he surveyed the surrounding area "well better find a cave, looks like it will rain soon." Aaron thought out loud as he wandered around and a few hours later found a cave. 'great sunset, at least I will have some sh" "*moan*" came a sound in the cave "wait why did that sound like a? WTF!?" exclaimed Aaron as he was tackled by a zombie "A zombie? I haven't played Minecraft in some time, how could I get sucked in like in the fanfictions?" after that the struggle against the zombie was too hard to focus on speaking but then another zombie bit him in the neck.

A/N: how did you like it, please review if you think it's good enough to continue and need mob talker inspired OC's, I already have a male blaze, creeper girl and ender girl but you can change their personalities a bit and who they will get into a relationship with in the end (debatable) and the male blaze will be really hard to change though and nee ideas on how games, tv shows, etc can come in because of my idea I will need new mobs any idea can go right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**The beginning**

_In a peaceful place where people are being entertained_

"Hello Aaron" a mysterious man said as Aaron was taking in his surroundings "wait, god, am I dead" Aaron asked surprisingly peaceful in thinking he was dead "no, no and no, I am notch, though I seem to be god of this new aether or as you call it heaven, I can keep your spirit here while you recuperate. Our dimensions have collided since your game Minecraft was too like our dimension" Aaron was too dumbstruck to speak "you have been chosen to balance this out and maybe to revert the dimensions, but you got attacked by those zombies. I have given you a special infection though that will make you tougher than cockroaches in your world where you will eat and the nutrients will repair any damages to you" explained Notch "so you're saying that I'm close to invincible." "no, that it is almost impossible to kill you. Now you will meet allies on the way, they will be needed if you don't want everything being destroyed" explained notch "I'll do my best" Aaron exclaimed then everything went black.

_Back in the cave at sunrise_

"Now what do we have on these zombies, hmmm some rotten flesh, feathers and ooh a shovel. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" a girl screamed as a half corpse got up "don't attack me, I'm armed" the girl exclaimed as she held the shovel in front of her almost shaking it out of her hands in fright. "ugh, not… zombie, need food" was all Aaron could say. "here, don't kill me?" she said as she tossed the rotten flesh over and he ate it ravenously and while he ate he looked less like a corpse each second until he looked like a half-naked boy "wow, you aren't a zombie, I'm Cupa by the way" she said blushing and looking away "Cupa? I know notch said allies but her, I seriously hope they turn out more modest from what I have heard of the mo… what?" 'Crap need to hide need to hide' Aaron thought as he saw how ripped his clothes were

"hey don't run away, I think I saw a zombie having some decent clothes before and what about me not being modest and a mod?" said cupa "Well there is this fan-made add on in a game we used to have where there was half mobs like a human creeper called Cupa and it was very m rated 'how does he know me?' Cupa thought as she left to give him some privacy.

_Later outside the cave_

"well Cupa, now that we have our relationship in check, I need to build a house for the night" Aaron exclaimed as he went to punch some wood "A house, you mean you can build a shelter? I won't have to run anymore?" Asked cupa

"yes, Cupa I will build a house for us both to have shelter from the night. How do you make a door?" Aaron said as he was thinking over a workbench. "thank you! This means so much to me, I have been running for so long and it's been so lonely" Cupa screamed as she tackled Aaron in a hug knocking him on his back away from the workbench. "okay, didn't need to do that but, oh, um can you get off me for a second?" he said as they both realised where his hands were pinned "oh, sorry for that" 'something tells me that other guys wouldn't do that' cupa said and thought as they got away from that awkward situation and for the rest of the day they worked in silence until night.

"well goodnight Cupa" Aaron said as he laid down on the ground. "Goodnight Aaron" Cupa replied at the other end of the shack, requested by Aaron but then someone yelled something "Get out this is my house now, I need it more than you and if you don't leave I will kill you" yelled an ender girl.

A/N: well this will be the last chapter until I get reviews, tell me if it is worth continuing or not and like before, this fanfiction's limits is your imagination (with sense) so please review or PM on OC's and Ideas to allow this fiction to reach its potential.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry anyone who wanted more it has been impossible for me to get to making another chapter in a while. And Darkraker you have a good point, I need longer chapters and to move more quickly away from the sucked into minecraft type of fanfic. So this and all of my other fanfics will be 1k words long and I need more characters since I can't think of all of them myself.**

**Chapter 3**

"And don't look at me!" the girl said in her tattered black hood with fear and determination in her eyes. "Cupa look away and try to go to the workbench without looking at whatever her name is and make an axe, we need two more rooms" Aaron said while thinking 'she looks like she'd kill her best friend for this shack' "why" asked Cupa "because we need rooms for us to sleep alone and while you do that I will find some clothes that haven't almost been torn to shreds for her. Oh, and may I have permission to look at you?" Aaron said to the girls "okay but no staring, but why are you helping me anyway. And my names Andy" stated Andy "Because it's good to help people now let me get my sword…" while Cupa ran out to punch a tree. "OW!" yelled Cupa outside and the two others come out close after. "Cupa! I told you to make an axe, this world will become more different over time so don't expect for everything to be the same world you knew before." Aaron stated angrily "okay, you should've warned me though. Zombie!" Cupa exclaimed in fear right before a zombie bit Aarons shoulder off "Get all of the food we have, I'll take the monsters that come." Yelled Aaron as he slashed at the zombie with his weak sword and Cupa ran inside. Aaron knew a little about fighting and dodged the zombie lunge and tried to stab up at the chin to get to the brain but due to his weak sword it breaks inside the now dead zombie leaving him with nothing as a spider comes up. "Aaron, here!" Cupa yells as she comes out with the food when she notices Andy is nowhere to be seen. She feeds him the food and he eats it like he wasn't fed in a week holding his arm near his body so it can reattach. They both run inside to get Aaron's spare sword to see Andy with a stone axe in her hand. "Well thanks for finding out how to build that. Could you please build another for Cupa and start chopping down trees? Aaron asked "no problem" Andy replied as Aaron ran out to see a monster he never wanted to see again. It was as tall as Andy and had blades for arms and had a face that could scare the enderdragon. This though was when the girls came out and headed towards a tree. Aaron saw it look at the girls and anticipated the decision; he charged yelling at the monster trying to kill it quickly with a thrust but it parried it and started attacking. Aaron could do nothing but dodge and block as it hit him with what seemed like the speed of an arrow. Aaron lasted for a few seconds before his sword broke and he tumbled. The beast started roaring in its victory. Bragging about such an easy win and as Aaron tried to run away it lunged at his side and stabbed his lung. Cupa saw the exchange and as soon as she saw Aaron's sword break she started running. She was taking such large leaps that there were shockwaves coming off her feet and as she neared the beast as it was twisting its hand around in Aarons side she threw a punch which exploded on impact.

_In the nether_

"ugh, whe… Herobrine? Am I dead?" Cupa asked disoriented "what are you doing here? Well you're not dead but close." Herobrine examined "How can I be not dead but in the nether?" "I don't know, probably notches doing." 'he better not make this a normal thing. What?' "You blew up your arm!?" he yelled at cupa "I what? Okay so I blew my arm up saving him. What now?" Cupa asked "you just wait I guess." Herobrine said.

_Back in the overworld_

"She what?" yelled Aaron as he sees her charred arm in the newly refurbished house made by andy while they were both unconscious. "She ran up to the beast and punched it blowing up her arm when she did it." Andy said as she wraps the wound in the wool of some sheep Aaron killed yesterday "Why the heck would she probably kill herself for me?" Aaron asked "Following your example I guess?" Andy stated bluntly 'Man why do I have to be a role model? ' "okay leave that for now. How do we heal her?" Aaron asked with a hint of remorse for a reason Andy couldn't figure out. "Well there is a witch in a swamp one hours walk from here." Andy replied "Well then I need a new sword. Her house has got to have healing potions" "well I thought I could repay you for defending me by making these." She exclaimed as she handed Aaron the two blade hands mounted on hilts and grips a little "reservedly". "thanks. You need to teach me how to discover how to craft stuff really fast." Aaron said as he ran out the door forgetting that his wound had weakened him quite a bit. She teleported away then from all of the attention

_An hour later in a swamp_

"Let me go! I just woke up here, I'm not here to steal anything!" a girl yelled as she was dragged outside a hut by a scary looking woman. "You're one of them and for that you will die!" the woman exclaimed as she created a fireball in her hand and aimed it at the girl. "Leave her alone and face me first!" yelled Aaron brandishing his two swords hoping to save the helpless girl. 'man I wish I could find some guys." He thought "okay then little boy. DIE!" exclaimed the witch as she sent two fireballs at Aaron while dropping the girl. Aaron dodged the first two but she sent a second round in quick succession which caught Aaron full on in the chest and knocked him unconscious. While this was happening though the girl got up saw what Aaron was doing and tried to help and as she tackled the witch her hands formed lightning balls under them and shocked the witch to death.

**A/N I cut it off here because it would've been a long time before I get another chance. Also, I need tips, bring out all the faults you can find. Bring so uch flames that this story will be refined into one of the greatest fanfics you have read. and if you like my idea but think I'm too inexperienced, tell me and I'll start on another fanfic.**


End file.
